


Just Experimenting

by OurToxicPhan



Series: Downton Abbey Drabbles [3]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bicuriosity, Drabble, Historical, M/M, One Night Stand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurToxicPhan/pseuds/OurToxicPhan
Summary: Matthew wasn't like Thomas.





	Just Experimenting

Pleasure sated, Matthew drifted to sleep easily. Thomas, on the other hand, merely allowed himself ten minutes to enjoy the luxury of a soft mattress before extricating himself from the blankets and gathering his clothes from the floor.

He redressed efficiently, careful not to crease his livery lest Carson should yell at him in the morning, and combed his hair neatly so he no longer looked like a man who’d just committed sodomy.

Thomas was no fool. Matthew had enjoyed everything they’d done tonight but he wouldn’t be asking for it again. Matthew wasn’t like Thomas.

He was just experimenting.


End file.
